Super Sister/Transcript
This is the transcript for Super Sister. (The episode starts with Jazz Fenton asleep in her bed) (Alarm ringing) Jazz Fenton: (jolts awake) I'm awake! I'm up! (checks her watch) And I'm late! Danny Fenton: Hi sis. Jazz Fenton: (runs by) Oh, hi, Danny. Danny Fenton: What's the matter with you? Jazz Fenton: I'm late for school. Danny Fenton: As usual. Jazz Fenton: I'm in a bit of a hurry so can you just give me some privacy? Danny Fenton: Of course. (Downstairs, Danny speaks with Timmy) Timmy Turner: Hiya Danny. Danny Fenton: (sighs) Timmy, Jazz is always in such a rush. She barely has time for me. Cosmo: That's such a shame. Danny Fenton: Did you ever have this problem with your parents, Timmy? Timmy Turner: Sometimes. Wanda: He even wished for them to be superheroes to solve it. But it gave them even less Timmy Time. So, he became a supervillain to make them give up their powers and then they became normal again. (That night, Jazz arrives home late and tired) Danny Fenton: This is so unfair! Timmy Turner: I'm sure she's doing the best she can, Danny. Danny Fenton: I know. But her rushing is getting way too ahead. She just can't do it all. Timmy Turner: Well, she is only human. Danny Fenton: Maybe I've got a idea. Cosmo and Wanda I wish that my sister is a superhero. Wanda: You wish it, we dish it. (Ding and poof) (The next day, Jazz's alarm clock rings and she accidentally breaks it while turning it off) Jazz Fenton: Whoops. I didn't mean to break you alarm clock. (She sits up and looks at her reflection in the mirror) Jazz Fenton: Whoa! What happened to me? (She stands and suddenly, a ray of energy comes out of her hands towards the sky) Jazz Fenton: What the huh? (She floats just a few inches from the floor) Jazz Fenton: I can't believe it! I can fly! (She gasps when she sees a Crimson Chin comic on the floor) Jazz Fenton: I'm a superhero! Just like the Crimson Chin! Danny Fenton: It worked! Timmy Turner: Shush! She can't know that you know. Danny Fenton: Oh. Right. Sorry. Jazz Fenton: (gasps) I can't let Danny know about my powers. I have to hide them. Danny's a sharp kid. Danny Fenton: Don't worry sis. Your secret is safe with me. Jazz Fenton: Oh, well, that's good. Well, I'd better get to school. Danny Fenton: See you there. (Jazz runs to school and finishes early. She runs home) Danny Fenton: So how's school? Jazz Fenton: Was great. How was your day? Danny Fenton: I haven't actually left yet. You've been gone for about 15 minuets. Jazz Fenton: That's so awesome. I got superpowers. Danny Fenton: School doesn't start for another two hours. So, wanna just talk? Jazz Fenton: Sure. What is it you want to talk about? Danny Fenton: Uh, well, I wanted talk about how babies are born. Jazz Fenton: Well, that is an excellent thing to be known. (Later, Danny leaves for school) Danny Fenton: There's Sam and Tucker. I've gotta go now. Love you. Bye. Jazz Fenton: Bye. (once Danny's gone) What a cool kid. It's so wonderful I got to spend this time with my brother. But now, I have the whole morning to do anything I want. (With Danny, Tucker and Sam) Tucker: So, you ready to see the Crimson Chin? Danny Fenton: Yeah. Sam: I've heard he is Chintastic. Danny Fenton: Yeah. (Suddenly, they hear a thud and look up and see Jazz posing heroicly in front of the sun) Sam: Jazz? Is that you? Super Sister: (in heroic voice) I know none of this Jazz. I am... Super Sister! Danny Fenton: Super Sister? Super Sister: That's right! I have resorted to fighting crime in Amity Park! Danny Fenton: Whoa! Super Sister: For justice! Sam: Amazing! (Super Sister flies off) Tucker: Wow! (Danny looks on in awe. Later, Super Sister has apprehended many criminals) Super Sister: Who knew Amity Park was such a crime-invested rat hole. I have to keep fighting bad guys and keep the world safe for my brother. Danny Fenton: Hiya Super Sister. Super Sister: (flies by) Oh, hi, Danny. Danny Fenton: So how's your time as a superhero? Super Sister: Well... (She's interrupted when an alarm goes off nearby) Super Sister: Oh, gotta go. (flies off) Danny Fenton: (sighs) Timmy Turner: What's wrong now? Danny Fenton: Jazz is so busy as a superhero that she doesn't have time for me. (Super Sister blows up an oncoming meteor) Super Sister: I could do this all night. Danny Fenton: This stinks! I wish Jazz didn't have superpowers anymore. (Wanda and Cosmo try to undo the wish but it doesn't work) Danny Fenton: What happened? Wanda: She's so super powerful she's invulnerable to magic. And in order to be normal again, superheroes have to willingly give up their powers on their own. Danny Fenton: You're right! I've got a plan. (He whispers it to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda) Super Sister: All seems quiet. Planticus: Behold! Kneel before me Planticus! Super Sister: Not gonna happen! Galactimus: I am Galactimus and I will assist my partner Planticus in a battle against you Super Sister. '(They fight but Super Sister is easily defeated) Super Sister: What's happening to me? Planticus: Galactimus, call in your fairies. Galactimus: Cosmo and Wanda come forth. (Cosmo and Wanda ride through the air on skateboards) Planticus: I'm going to give you a choice Super Sister. Surrender your powers to me or the Earth and your brother get it! (Wanda and Cosmo bring out Danny's duplicate in human form) Danny Fenton: Don't worry about me Super Sister. You can do this. Defeat them. Super Sister: I have no other choice. I surrender my powers to you. Planticus: Very well. Galactimus, I wish her powers would disappear. Galactimus: Your wish is yours to keep. (Ding and poof) Danny Fenton: Jazz, you're back to normal. Jazz Fenton: Yep. I'm back to normal all right. Timmy Turner: What do you guys say we hit the park for stargazing? Jazz Fenton: You're on. Danny Fenton: I'm in too. (They laugh as the episode ends) Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Connor Lacey